Liang Yi Zhuang 两仪桩
Liang Yi Zhuang refers to the standing posture most commonly associated with Bajiquan. It is characterised by the signature arm positions: one leading elbow with the fist turned up and raised to the face, the other held near to the ribs/hip and facing down. Name Liang Yi Zhuang 两仪桩 translates to English as "Yin and Yang/Heaven and Earth Standing". Common alternative names include Liang Yi Ding (两仪顶), meaning "Yin and Yang/Heaven and Earth Elbow"; Liang Yi Ding Zhou (两仪肘), meaning "Yin and Yang/Heaven and Earth Propping-up Elbow"; and Xian Tian Zhuang (先天桩), meaning Pre Heaven Standing Posture.Baji Quan (八极拳) - Taiping Institute It is also occasionally referred to as the "Liang Yi Horse Stance"The Treasure Book of Chinese Martial Arts: Dynamic of Power Generation, Volume 2 - Peter Jaw or the “Two principles (Yin and Yang) stance”Principles of BajiQuan: Technical Features - WuFamilyBajiQuan Liang Yi Ding often refers to this posture when used specifically as a fighting technique, while Liang Yi Zhuang refers more explicitly to the posture as used for Zhuang Fa. Description Most versions of Liang Yi Zhuang involve practitioners adopting a high horse stance with feet parallel; elbows raised to around shoulder height, extending in opposite directions; and hands in loose fists. One hand (the "front" one) is raised to the side of the face (or front, depending on if the head is turned), while the other ("rear" hand) is held either around chest level towards the hip. Within the same school there may be different ways of holding this posture, and the height and some of the alignment may vary. 头顶蓝天 脚踏清泉 怀抱婴儿 两肘顶山 " The head should have a pushing upward power or Ding Jin, as if supporting the blue sky. The feet are like stepping into a clear stream. The chest should be tugged in as if carrying a baby. The elbows are pushing outward as if pushing against mountains. The pushing power or Ding Jin is the main power in the posture of Ba Ji fist. There is a circle within the square structure of the posture. The position is visibly similar to the traditional Chinese character 吳 which is used for the "Wu" of the MengCun Wu family. Uses This position appears in most styles of Bajiquan, generally as a standard Zhuang Fa/Zhuang Gong exercise. It is generally trained for developing a strong and stable root and maintaining a firm structure and is useful for strengthening the legs as well as circulation of qi in the principal meridians of the body and its accumulation in the Dan Tian point. It creates an equilibrium within the body and harmony between the sky (Yang) and the earth (Yin). Various Bajiquan Taolu can be seen as originating from this posture; the Wu Family explains that: The DanDa form is based on the vertical transformations of the LiangYi Ding position...The SiLangKuan form is the longest and most refined form of BajiQuan, it is based on the horizontal transformations of the LiangYi Ding position.Principles of Bajiquan: Taolus and Weapons - WuFamilyBajiQuan Style Comparison An Family An Family Liangyi Zhuang, like many other postures in the system, features a characteristically higher rear hand and elbow; the fist is held at roughly armpit height and the elbow is higher than the shoulder. The "forward" and "backward" directions are therefore more horizontal than in other systems. Additionally, the An Family adopt a somewhat deeper horse stance than is common in other systems of bajiquan. Baji Association Baji Association Liangyi Zhuang does not make use of a deep horse, nor does it have any particularly obvious "tells". Though the rear fist is commonly held quite low, towards the hip, there is some flexibility. Han Huo Kai Yu Ma Family PianMen IMG 8041.JPG Jason Liao - Liangyi Zhuang.jpg From left to right: George Hu, Jason Liao. PianMen bajiquan's Liangyi Zhuang is off-angled and makes use of a somewhat pronounced upper-body folding, differentiating it from many other forms of bajiquan. When used as a strike, this folding helps make the practitioner harder to hit than if they were to stand straight up, and makes it easier to hit their target as they are cutting in. The height of the horse varies but most often is moderately high. The rear hand is somewhat lower than in many other systems. The power line goes from the rear heel to the front toe. Practitioners of PianMen bajiquan often refer to the posture as "Ding Xin Zhou" or "Piercing Heart Elbow" as well as the more common name: Liangyi Zhuang. Shaolin 少林 Wang Family 王 The Wang family employs a high rear fist, suggesting that they favour more of a horizontal pull than other styles. Wu Family (吳) LIANG YI ZHUANG - WU LIANZHI.jpg Wu lianzhi - liang yi.jpg IMG 7022.Jpg IMG -7023.Jpg IMG 7970.jpg Right to left and top row to bottom row: Wu LianZhi, Wu LianZhi, Wu DaWei, Martin Wong, Daniele Zucco. Wu Family makes use of a deep horse. Front fist faces the same direction as the body. Rear elbow is raised to chest. It is known as the “Two principles (Yin and Yang) stance” The LiYangYi Zhuang position is used as the foundation of the Wu Family XiaoJia, DanDa, DuiDa and SiLangKuan taolu. WuDang Principles WuTan WuTan Liangyi Zhuang tends to be a wider stance. Xu Style Xu style Liangyi Zhuang makes use of a high, narrow horse and a compact frame. Both elbows are roughly sternum height and the rear fist is held just below this, roughly in line with the clavicle. References Category:Stances